The objective of this program is to identify and study families with at least one parent with a history of schizophrenia and to predict later breakdown versus successful coping in the male offspring. Families are identified in which one of the biological parents has been hospitalized with a functional psychotic disorder and in which there is one male child at the age of 4, 7, or 10. Direct and case record assessment is made regarding schizophrenia, type of schizophrenia, schizophrenic spectrum disorder, and other factors in the biological parent which are relevant to risk of later disorder in the offspring. Members of the families are then seen in a series of sessions by ten different investigative teams who assess child clinical, adult clinical, child conceptual and referential communication, family play interaction, pediatric neurological, general family interaction, sensory and perceptual, school, psycho-educational, marital and child rearing, psycho-physiological, and home setting factors. Within an accelerated longitudinal design the family members are seen again three years after the initial contact. Changes in functioning of the offspring will be studied as a function of the various risk and predictor factors. Contact with the subjects and data management will be maintained to allow a longer term follow-up program of the subject sample.